The present invention relates to vehicular power transmissions to coordinate the torque output of an electric motor/generator and an internal combustion engine to a drive ratio selection transmission, and especially to planetary gear sets and the associated torque transfer devices utilized for providing the desired interaction between the internal combustion engine and the electric motor/generator to meet the economic and emission requirements of internal combustion engines to propel vehicles.
The hybrid power transmission disclosed herein drives engine accessories when the internal combustion engine is idling, or even turned off, thereby allowing those accessories to be designed for operation in conjunction with the rotor of the electric motor/generator, the minimum speed of which is on the order of two to three times the idling speed of an internal combustion engine.
Motor/generators have heretofore been employed for launching vehicles. However, the prior art has not appreciated and has not, therefore, disclosed how an integrated motor/generator can be incorporated in the overall operation of a vehicle for more effectively driving accessories, such as the air conditioning compressor and the power steering pump.